runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 10
Introduction This is Level 10 of the Main Tunnel in Run 3. This is also the first level that features a cutscene. If you finish this level, the Skater will be introduced, and you can start playing with the Skater! Note: The Child is only for after you have beaten this at least once, and passed the Low-Power Tunnel, part 25, or you bought it in the Shop. For the first time, you have to use the Runner, since she is probably the only character you have, unless you have played Infinite Mode enough to unlock another character. Gameplay You can see there are 'lots '''of 'crumbling tiles '''in the level. If you can avoid all of them, this level is going to be very easy. At first, there are no any holes, gaps... just a bunch of crumbling tiles, but when you dislodge one of them, all the crumbling tiles will crumble, and the level will be much more difficult. To avoid the crumbling tiles, you can make long jumps, and find landing places in midair, this way you can maintain in the air long enough to finish the level. But be careful, when you land, you are strongly recommended to jump into the air again since the crumbling tiles are closely packed, and you may dislodge them all if you jump too late. Another problem on this level, for those with weaker computers, strangely enough, can be quite laggy. Many crumbling tiles falling at the same time can cause a whole bunch of lag. The same goes for other levels with tons of Crumbling tiles, such as Wrecking Ball Infinite Mode level. This can be very troublesome, so it is recommended to avoid them at all costs, as lag makes the game significantly harder to play. If you are a new player with just the Runner, ignore this. The Child can step on crumbling tiles and has to jump off them to crumble them. If you don't jump or even move... well... Achievement This level has an Achievement called Stick the Landing. To get this achievement, you have to beat the level as the Gentleman without dislodging any tiles. You have to use his special ability for it to count towards getting the achievement. There's another Achievement that isn't directly related to this level, but if you play this level over and over again, you can quite easily earn "Galactic Vandalism". This is the easiest achievement in the game, and you get 50 power cells. Cutscene There is a cutscene featuring this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. Coming Through After beating Level 10 with the Runner, a cutscene will begin featuring her and the Skater. The Skater is skating through the tunnel when he runs into the Runner and knocks her over. When she falls, she lets go of her map and it floats up to the ceiling of the tunnel. He apologizes for running into her and attempts to retrieve the map by skating around the tunnel. However, as he goes around the tunnel towards the map, it moves away from him. The Skater notices and wonders what it's doing. The Runner comments that it's probably just following the gravity in the tunnel. The Skater jumps in an attempt to reach it but falls back down to the same side that the Runner is standing on. The Skater thinks that it is stuck, but the Runner tells him to jump. They both jump at the same time and flip around to land on the ceiling. The Skater picks up the map and hands it back to the Runner before skating off in the other direction. The Runner calls after him that she didn't catch his name, but the Skater simply responds, "There's no time for that. I've got exploring to do!" The next slide is a "Choose your character". Clicking either will play the next level with your selected character. New Character After beating Level 10, you get a new character --- the Skater! Let's take a look at him. Want to know more? You can go here. The Skater can be unlocked by beating level 10 or by buying him in the shop for 300 power cells. The Skater is one of the fastest characters in the game, at 21 m/s, second only to the Bunny. He has a lower-than-average jump height, but his high speed means he can still jump extremely far. The Skater suffers from low maneuverability and struggles on levels where he has to move sideways. After failing a single level several times in a row, the Skater becomes frustrated and pushes himself harder, until he quits or beats the level. When pushing himself like this, his top speed matches the Bunny's. He has one unlockable costume, a winter costume. The Skater's winter costume is unlocked by beating the Winter Games. Alternatively, it can be bought in the shop for 500 power cells. When the winter costume is equipped, the Skater wears a red bobble hat with a red pompom, and ice skates rather than roller skates. He is officially known as the Ice Skater when wearing his winter costume. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Main Tunnel Category:Run 3 levels Category:Easy levels